


Giving In

by Fluffyllama (Llama)



Series: Giving In [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama/pseuds/Fluffyllama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giles has been holding back, but Xander makes it difficult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving In

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Summer of Giles 2008

Almost home, Giles told himself. Almost— he stopped, hand braced against the wall, and caught his breath.

He was getting too old for this nonsense, not that he was going to admit it to anyone but himself.

He could see his front door from here if he lifted his eyes, but the sunlight was too bright, the early morning way more cheery than he felt, damn and blast it. He counted to ten, cracked his eyelids open, and aimed for the bright blue door that at least was easy to spot in the drab little backstreet he hid out in these days.

Three more steps, two more, one and—

“Giles!”

Right on cue, just at – as usual – the worst possible moment, there it was. There _he_ was.

  
“This is not a good time, Xander.” It was never a good time when you were dripping spots of blood all over your own doorstep.

“I don’t know, it looks like someone’s been having a party.” Giles tried to stop Xander from taking his key, but his fingers didn’t seem to want to help.

“Geruga demon,” Giles said, because it was easier than arguing. “Whose idea was it to live on another hellmouth, again?”

“That would be one of yours.” Xander slung Giles’s good arm over his shoulder and steered him through the door, directing him expertly to the kitchen and what Giles had been unable to stop him calling the ‘fixin’ up’ chair.

“Right.” Giles sighed. “Remind me not to listen to myself again, will you?”

“I’ll get right on it.” Instead, Xander tipped Giles’s head back and frowned. From the warm trickle he could feel making its way under his collar, Giles knew it was a nasty cut.

“Stitches?” he asked, hoping Xander would argue with him.

“Stitches.” Xander nodded, and reached for the kit.

It would be nice, one day, not to need a first aid kit that occupied a whole kitchen cupboard, but for now Giles was just grateful that Xander knew what to do with it.

“Okay, this is going to hurt.” Giles clenched his teeth and braced himself against the chest leaning into him. A solid warm chest that was familiar enough to relax him, strong enough for him to feel safe pressing into it. By the time Xander was leaning back and wiping his hands clean, Giles’s fingers were digging hard into Xander’s hips, his face uncomfortably close to Xander’s groin. Close enough to feel the heat Xander radiated, because– dear lord, had the boy always been such a furnace? He needed to move away, because this could only encourage Xander, and Giles was definitely too old for _this_ nonsense as well.

“All done,” Xander said, and he sounded almost breathless.

“Thank you, Xander.” Giles was going to remove his hands from the boy any time now, he really was. “What can I—is there something I can do for you?”

Giles realised how that sounded by the time he finished speaking, and even if he hadn’t he’d have guessed where Xander’s thoughts were headed by the way his hips gave an involuntary jerk towards Giles at that.

Giles’s hand was already moving towards Xander’s zip, but he felt the need to protest anyway. “I’ve told you this is inappropriate, Xander.”

“Every time,” Xander muttered. “I’m not a teenager any more, Giles.” Xander was breathing heavily now, and if possible the heat coming off him was even stronger.

“Still, the age difference is such that—” Giles was distracted by the soft touch of fingers to his hair, and the scent of Xander underneath the zipper as he pulled it downwards slowly.

“I don’t care.” Xander’s fingers stroked down Giles’s face, his neck, careful to avoid the sticky patch of skin and blood down one side, and what the hell was wrong with Giles that he was giving in to this again?

“Buffy will care.” And that, really, was the only thing that stopped him doing this all the time, the only reason he hadn’t succumbed before now… well, to more than the occasional hand job, anyway. And Giles was satisfied he felt appropriately guilty about every one of those occasions.

“Buffy can keep the hell out of my sex life,” Xander said, and his voice was surprisingly firm considering the circumstances.

Giles was going to have to do something about that.

“And—” Giles tugged Xander’s jeans and boxers down over his hips sharply, and Xander gasped. “And yours.”

 _Mine indeed_ , Giles thought, and rubbed his nose roughly in the crease of Xander’s thigh, breathing in the scent, absorbing the heat, letting his cheek just nudge against Xander’s cock, teasing.

“Giles!” There was desperation in Xander’s voice, but not enough, not yet. Giles let one hand slide between Xander’s legs, tease at his balls, rub gently at the tight pucker hidden behind there. He leaned back and let Xander watch him lick his fingers, watched Xander’s eyes darken, his lips part as if begging for Giles to touch them. Instead Giles returned to his exploraton, new territory this, but Xander let his stance relax, consciously or not, and Giles let one finger slip inside this time, slick enough to press in just enough, just enough to make Xander moan and buck his cock towards Giles’s mouth again.

“Giles,” he whispered, and that was it, Giles pushed the finger deeper into Xander and took him in his mouth at the same moment. Xander was even warmer this way, sweaty skin against Giles’s face, hot smooth flesh filling his mouth, the impossible heat and tightness around his finger, making him wonder what it would be like to slide his cock in there, how Xander would moan and writhe under him, because he would love it, Giles knew that.

“Giles, I’m going to—” Giles just sucked him down further, twisted his finger inside him and enjoyed the taste of Xander in his mouth while he still had him there. He stroked Xander’s hip, his leg, his stomach – Xander was so pliable post-orgasm, and so quiet.

“So, can I try that too?” It was a testament to Giles’s age and state of general bloody messiness that his cock didn’t immediately jump to take up that offer.

“Perhaps later,” Giles said, and if that meant Xander had maybe, perhaps, won the war, then what the hell. Buffy, Willow, whoever – they would just have to deal with it. “So, did you come over for something in particular?”

“Oh.” Xander frowned.

“Is there something wrong?” Xander was looking vaguely guilty, and Giles couldn’t see why. Maybe Xander had changed his mind now Giles had given in. It wouldn’t be the first time, and it was a big step if they were going to admit between incidents that something maybe was going on with them.

“When you asked if you could do something for me, you meant—books, stuff like that, didn’t you?”

Giles just looked at him.

“Of course you did.” Xander grinned uneasily. “Um. Sorry? I get a bit–” He waved his hand around in a gesture that could have meant anything from horny to… well, really horny.

“Just take the books you need, Xander.”

“Right.”

Giles wasn’t quite ready to follow Xander into the study, so he had to hope that the books he needed were easy to find.

“Got them!” Footsteps receded, and Giles waited for the usual door slam to announce Xander’s departure. He heard the catch release, but no slam came.

Instead, Xander hovered in the kitchen doorway until Giles looked up.

“I… um,” Xander said, surpassing even his normal lack of eloquence. Then he darted forward and aimed a sincere, if hasty kiss at Giles’s lips. “This is okay, right?”

Giles just smiled. “Yes, it’s okay.”

And even though the door slammed this time, in just the same way it always did, Giles knew he had a grin just as wide as Xander’s, sitting there in his kitchen chair with bloody fingerprints on his neck. And he thought that maybe, perhaps, he wasn’t too old for this nonsense after all.


End file.
